The present invention generally relates to a concrete anchor that can be embedded in a concrete form, such as a pre-cast or tilt-up wall. The concrete anchor of the present invention allows concrete forms, such as walls, to be positioned by the use of standard lifting equipment (e.g., cranes with cable attachments, etc.) by embedding the concrete anchor in a concrete form and coupling the lifting equipment to the concrete anchor.
Concrete anchors can be fabricated by a variety of means. For example, some existing concrete anchors are stamped out of strip steel. Depending on the physical properties of the concrete anchors (e.g., weight, thickness, shape, % material removed, etc.), concrete anchors can have a strength of 2-ton, 4-ton or 8-ton with a 4:1 safety factor.